mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiducio Azoine
|caption1 = |username = Amahoolagan#8723|type = Player|status = Active|hero_name = Holy Diver|age = 15|birthday = November 7th|gender = Male|height = 5'8"|weight = 137 Ibs|blood_type = Type: O|ethinicity = Italy|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A Highschool|school_year = Freshmen|agency = |quirk_name = Bright Intangibility|description = Tier 1}} Appearance General Appearance Fiducio is an Italian fellow of slightly weaker health but regular size for a student of his age. His hair's brown and groomed in an arc that goes backwards in three long wave-like sets that go down to his shoulders. His eyes are a bright blue and he normally wears bright clothing choices with T-shirts that have words printed widely across them. He has green framed glasses for long-distance seeing, though these are rarely worn by him. Costumed Appearance The costume used when Fiducio when he's doing hero work primarily represents a old deep sea diving suit that's polished and dominated with a bright yellow color. The helmet seems to have been shortened in size and made of light, non-protective material, and the suit lacks any general armor and metal in exchange for flashy cosmetics, such as different Italian words such as "Di Molto," "Bello," and "L'uomo" imprinted on the suit from the shoulder to the chest, all with different bright colors to them. There's a blue cape flourishing behind the costume, set in three cut strips. The strips have extra words in Italian imprinted on them in a similar fashion as the rest. Personality Fiducio can be described as a wannabe popular kid. He strives off of the attention others give him and the most important thing he values is his own reputation. The pride he gives to his motherland is clear, as he'd occasionally randomly speak Italian and he tends to eat primarily Italian foods. All these traits often times mask what his hobbies are. Fiducio is secretly a bit of a nerd, his time spent home is often on the computer, he knows about various random subjects, enjoys playing various video games, and he even has glasses due to poor long ranged vision, though he never wears it outside of home. Character Background Fiducio, growing up, always had the idea of reputation in mind. While he quickly grew a liking to the internet and playing video games, he never felt like he had the attention that others had. Often, he'd see kids that were considered "popular" by many, having hundreds of friends and seemingly perfect lives, while he could rarely find those who had similar passions as him, and had a house-hold that wasn't all too great either. His time on the computer was considered a waste by his family, who weren't even around all that much either. This sense of feeling unneeded by those around him started causing him to do one thing, study, not on school, but on the popular kids who have such perfect lives. He spent time , trying to make a better posture, and trying to find subjects that everyone else would be more invested into. With all of that, he still wasn't cool, people keep saying that he's trying too hard, and all hope seemed to start vanishing. That was, until he started realizing how flashy and cool his quirk can be considered to be. His quirk looked completely useless at first, due to be intangible, but only when there's light on the item that he's phasing through and out of, so he refrained from using it. One night, however, when he found himself incapable of sleep, he suddenly thought of the multitude of different ways to use his quirk, such as going through the floor when he had a class downstairs, laughing at someone who's trying to fight him when their attacks can't connect, and even being able to sneak around his own family by being in the floor so he can go back up into the computer room. Using his quirk actually helped him be more cool, he talked to people for extended periods of time and quickly got to class, got into fights and actually won, and just made up sneaking to his computer, he didn't want to actually disrespect his family. Everything worked! He was happy, and was even considered "popular" by some, he gained probably a dozen or two friends, and his grades didn't even take that big of a hit! All of these occurrences pointed to things going better for him, but this didn't stop him from wanting more, he wanted to be not just the most popular kid in school, he wanted to be the most well-known person on the entire planet, and he knew that the talk of the town is usually always about the 1# hero on the planet. That's what he wanted to be, to be the talk of the town for decades to come and to still be talked about even after he dies, and what better place to go to become said top-hero than U.A? After several used favors and constant begging to his parents, he finally wished his friends goodbye, packed his bags, and left to go to Japan to achieve his new-found dreams. Character Aspects # Pathological Liar. # Prideful Video Game Nerd. # Algophobic. Stat Points Quirk Quirk Name Bright Intangibility Fiducio is capable of partial and full body intangibility, making him able to completely phase through anything that he comes in contact with, while the body parts that are intangible will display a yellow glow, only as bright as a lighter. This is only capable of taking full effect when the object or person that he is phasing through has a very bright light on the area that's being phased through, serving as both an entrance to phase through and an exit. If Fiducio enters into something much larger than he is, like the ground or a thick wall, then he'll be able to go around without the burden of gravity, moving wherever he likes within that object until he discovers an exit, however, due to a force of habit, Fiducio only moves around this state by literally "swimming" through it. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well.